Gas assist injection molding is known as a method for making molded plastic containers having excellent surface finish, lower weight, improved dimensional stability, higher stiffness-to-weight properties, etc. Moreover, gas assist injection molding results in improved processing capabilities such as, for example, reduced cycle times, lower mold cavity pressures, longer melt flow lengths, and the like.
It would be desirable to utilize gas assist injection molding to produce plastic containers that may be used for a variety of purposes; e.g, a container for carbonated beverages having improved carbon dioxide gas barrier properties, a container having improved insulating properties, a container which may be used for an aerosol application, etc.